User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/What Worst Friday the 13th or Valentine Day.
What Worst Friday the 13th or Valentine Day. Rimie:Last time on total drama socks. QueenAaryan was not a fan of her position in the game she thought to do something bout it, meanwhile Teamdarkfag revladed his serect gayness and that he wanted Douche's mexican cock. Spaz and Shelby won a romantic date reward where things got awkward as Shelby is married. A new twist in the game sent away Jro and Teamdarkfag keeping them safe in the game, for now. While away Cool and Anna pooped in his sleeping area. After team takis won their third challenge in a row, QueenAaryan fromed a new powerful alliance of 5 and DoucHe was there first victim. Now Kirby is all alone and what will happen now, find out tonight! Conquista:*Crying I <3 Heather:Wat wrong? Conquista:My son no here. I <3 Heather:Will now we can just look at Rimie. Conquista:No no he ugly. I <3 Heather:You're lying *goes* *team I.S Kirby:So that was a blindside last night. QueenAaryn:Well maybe for you. Kirby:Well yes I just said that. QueenAaryn:Well for the rest of us and the viewing audince at home, it wasn’t. ----Confessinals----- Aaryn:Kirby is just mad since he knows that he is going soon, but he desver it for voting with the mexican. Pikajew:I had to think about what would get me to the end, and i just couldn’t with Douch. -----End of confessinals------- *Theme song* *Team Takis* Shelby:dose any2 sekll tat. Spaz:ITTSRDC XDSDHBNMKI LIEK SHIT. *Anna and cool looks at eachother and laughs* ---Confessinal---- Cool:We pooped on Jro’s bed last night and now everyone is begining to smell it, He going to be so pissed. ---End of confessinals---- Yoshi:Why don’t you check? Anna:Spaz how bout you check? Spaz:OKKK *looks over to the bed* Cool:Gl Spaz:*sees the shit OMG U FUCKING SHITTED HER EYELL CUNTS AND EJRND TO STAPH Yoshi:Calm down dude it was probs one of the chickens. Spaz:YEY U CRELY RHT. Shelby:mmmmmmhmmmmm. -----Confessinals---- Shelby:Cool wisged soez gl petty condenitly, u thenk he must of foen semething. ----End of confessinal---- Spaz:*taking shower* I WELL GET OUT THES PO0P. Shelby*Walks over* I well help cledn it of i. Spaz:Oh thxs Shelby:well yes i’d ate u 3 be covered in shit. Spaz:Well thanks *washing Shelby:*helps washes* ---Confessinal---- Spaz:SHE TOUCHED MY, I IZ GETING LIED TONIGHT ON VALETINE DAY. Shelby:I stell has husbend but spez is attractive liger. ----End of Confessinals----- *team I.S Aaryn:3day is so great. Cracker:Really why? Aaryn:Finally no mexicans. <3 Cracker:Yes, ik. Gosama:It iz so great. Heather:North colina. Pikajew:I kind of miss him. Gosama:huh? Pikajew:Nothing. ----Confessinals---- Gosama:It might not have been the best idea to let a jew in our allaince, but I’ll let him have an other chance. ---End of confessinal---- Kirby:Go guys who ready to eat? QueenAaryn:I do feel rather starve, like the ebola ridden chridreen in Africa. Kirby:Well that great, here save sum food. Pikajew:Thanks Kirby. Kirby:Your welcome. ---Confessinal----- Kirby:The only way that I could try to stick around is to work around in camp, and just wait till I get into something better. ----End of confessinals---- Cracker:Now this is some american food right here. Gosama:I’d agree to that, ani’t nothing better then american,expect maybe a few bombs. CrackeR:Yeah sure watever. Aaryn:Isn’t today Friday the 13th? Pikajew:Yes I do think there is. Aaryn:Do you think that there going to be any kind of bad luck today? Kirby:There might. *One of Go’s bomb exlopds the shelter* Cracker:Wat the? *protects Aayan* Aayan:Thanks for that. Kirby:Now what are we going to do? Pikajew:We are now to force to rebuild. Aaryn:Um great. ---Confessinals--- Aaryn:I’m kind of leading everyone and the job of a leader is so much work, everyone else should just rebuild for me. ----End of confessinals---- Rimie:Come on out guys! *everyone comes out* Rimie:First thing first lets welcome back Teamdarkfag and Jro returning from excil Island! Jro:Hey guys. ---Confessinals--- Aaryn:Having no mironitys was fun while it lasted but know I am going to be force listen to that gay french man again. urg ---End of confessinals---- Rimie:For today reward challenge every person will spin the whell of bad luck! Cool:Wat does this mean? Rimie:Team I.S has one extra number sitting one person out who is it going to be? Cracker:fag! Rimie:Fag sitting out, everyone else go! *they go* Rimie:Shelby going first, spin the whell. Shelby:*Spin and its lands on letter* wat tat. Rimie:A letter, now you must read it! Shelby:K, oh hear it from beb. Beb:Hi shelby, ik it almost valetime day bout i ned to smell tat i ben sexting an other llene nemed sendy abs she pergent. Shelby:wat, he so mem, we brek up know. Spaz:YES Rimie: Gosama your next! Gosama:*Spins whell. Rimie:You must me watch jews join ISIS Gosama:NO, ALLAH WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! *On Video* Archer:*is drunk* Yo u wanna join ISIS? Bat:Sure. Archer:Great lets go bomb america. Bat:Just give me a rp win. *End of video* Pikajew:*Pets Gosama* your fine. Gosama:WHY ALLAH WHY. Rimie:Cool your turn. Cool:Well okay nothing is to bad luck for me. Rimie:I will now show you survivor spoilers on sucks. Cool:Great, I hope So causes some #Blindsides. *Sucks* Ryann:*posts pictures* Everyone is shown in episode two expect So, so cleary she is going home first. *End of sucks* Cool:*crys* Now could this asian devil do this. Rimie:Well now Pikajew your turn. Pikajew:Cool. *Spin whell* Rimie:You just lost 50 bucks from your bank account. Pikajew:Get it back! Get it Back!! Gosama:Not jewish huh. Pikajew:Um, i mean idc *Dies on the inside* Rimie:Anna go! Anna:I’m anna from frozen so I hope it is something from krisoffs *Spin whell* Rimie:You get to build a snowman! Anna:yay! Rimie:Jk you must fight an abomasnow! Ally:What is that? *Abomasnow walks out* Abomasnow:Obama! Ally:I can take you! Abomasnow:*mega eveol and uses Ice Beam* Ally:Ahhh *frezzes* Rimie:Well now she really is frozen! Cool:You gonna unfrezz here? Rimie:Maybe, anyways Heather your up! Heather:North corilna *spins whell* Rimie:U get to watch an episode of the simpson. Heather:cool. Rimie:It the simpsons/family guy crossover! Heather:Boo! *one hour later* Heather:That sucked. Rimie:Yoshi it is your turn! Yoshi:*spin whell* Rimie:You must now lay an egg! Yoshi:Kay *lays egg Rimie:Now let it hatch! Egg* hatches into a Wynuat. Rimie:You must now keep the Wynuat! Yoshi:Why? Wynuat:Why not? Yoshi:Well okay. Rimie:Aaryn, your turn. Aaryn:Well okay *spins whell* Rimie:You must have a sex with a black dude! Aaryn:I think i’ll manage i mean gross. Obama:Aaryn i must now teach you a lesson on racism. *destroys her taint with his 10 inch shaft. Aaryn:Never again. Rimie:Now we are done to four! Spaz you go Spaz:I GET THIS *Spin whell* Rimie:Spaz you get to met your hero Cody 2. Spaz:DON’T U MEAN KODY 3 Spaz:no Cody 2:Yolo Spaz:OMG *is wet* Cody 2:Now who wants this shaft. Spaz:idek Cody 2:*rapes spaz and leaves* Spaz:But y *cri* Rimie:Now go Kirby! Kirby:Kay *spins wheel* Rimie:You must fight the dark matter! Dark Matter:*spins* Kirby:*eats him and turns evil aka a CPN4 Villain Mastermind. Rimie:kay, jro your turn! Jro:*spins wheel* Rimie:You must get Gwen for AS! Jro:fgt no. Rimie:It is true! Jro:But i do not like playing her it would suck. Rimie:IDGAF, now finale Cracker it is your turn! Cracker:I can deal *spins* Rimie:Looks like Obama had made weed legal! Yoshi:Yay. Cracker:That unamerican shithead, what america gets for suproting a negro. Rimie:Since both teams lose! Wynuat:Y Rimie:Cuz it friday the 13th! Gosama:Give us something our shelter been burned down. Rimie:Fine, team I.S gets a traph and team takis gets a dvd box set of survivor gabon. Cool:yay! ---Confessinals--- Cool:I needed this box set after the bad news bout so. CrackeR:first weed, next same sex marriage smh Spaz:Kody y. ;( Wynuat:Wynuat. --End of confessinal-- Category:Blog posts